


Details

by Lilian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: snarry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: Written for the Snarry 100 prompt # 575: Details.Severus misinterprets some clues.





	Details

Three consecutive days, Harry comes home late. He lies about it. ( _ "Ran into Neville; Had a pint with Ron". _ )

 

Is he cheating?

 

On the other hand - he's more eager when they're touching. Guilt? The leftover energies of a secret affair? 

 

Severus is reluctant to ask. This was too good to last, and he only just realised it now, when it's coming to an end. 

 

Harry could have anyone. Severus will always have... work to keep him company. Right?

 

Then Harry gets nervous. Keeps taking deep breaths, as if preparing to confess. Never says anything.  

 

Some torturous days after: dinner. The table all done up. This is it. Severus's heart tries to escape, but his feet stubbornly keep him in the room. 

 

It's his favourite meal, roast beef with mash and veg he grew in their own garden. Who will stay in the house? Who gets the custody of their goldfish, Leo, that Severus always vowed to despise (“ _ it's useless, look, you can't even pet it _ ”) but in reality is quite fond of? This is quite cruel of Potter, why is he drawing this out?

 

Why does he still look at him with so much warmth, so much love in his eyes, exactly as he did at the beginning of their relationship? 

 

Why is he taking his hand and complementing the wine he chose?

 

_ He is the love of my life.  _ Severus realises, panic steadily rising.  _ How could I pretend convincingly this doesn't crush me?  _

 

Harry finally gathers the courage to speak. 

He asks something so unexpected, it takes Severus a few seconds to process the four short words. 

 

He looks up at him, baffled. 

He is holding an open black box. There is a ring inside it. 

The details all come together. 

Severus is such a fool. Completely moronic.

  
  


"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> you may leave comments, I don't bite :)


End file.
